School and office products, such as folders, filers, portfolios, pockets, storage devices and the like (collectively termed a “folder” herein) are often utilized to store papers and other loose items. In many cases, it is desired to secure the folder to a binding device, such as a three-ring binder/binding device. However, many existing systems utilize binding holes which require the binding device to be opened and closed to couple the folder to the binding device.